Run
by SmutSmutSmut
Summary: Prompt #5 Maybe it was sometime in high school or maybe sometime else; Jacob didn’t remember, but it was the first time he didn’t follow Edward, didn’t follow the loud footsteps echoing in the lonely halls. EdwardxJacob love. Simple fluffy stuff.


_I understand there were a lot of people who were interested in this fiction, but unfortunately, as a writer I was unhappy with my writing.  
Instead of tossing the entire thing I tried to turn this into one of my prompt challenges.  
I hope I've done you all justice and I'm terribly sorry for the loss of Blood Lust.  
I present to you instead: Run_

_Maybe it was sometime in high school or maybe sometime else; Jacob didn't remember, but it was the first time he didn't follow Edward, didn't follow the loud footsteps echoing in the lonely halls_

**Run**

-&-

Brushing the strands of bronze hair away from his face, he stared down at him. Something about a scene like this made the world seem a little less frightening to them both. His own dark brown eyes stayed fixed on him while topaz gazed back. Only two sounds could be heard: the steady breathing of Jacob Black and the rapid beating of his heart. Cold skin grazed against hot, but neither made any notice to the contrast.

Jacob would never admit, but his guilty pleasure was watching Edward. The vampire was a master of emotions and Jacob found it thoroughly entertaining to sit there for hours watching Edward card through them all.

The pale moonlight streamed through the blinds, making him sparkle, and the cool crisp air drifting around the room made his scent intoxicating. The scent made Jacob dizzy and he would lay his head against the boy to keep it from swallowing him whole. Something about this gesture made him feel at ease, made him feel safe. If they just lived like this, they could pretend their world wasn't falling apart.

All too soon his body would ache for sleep and he'd have no choice but to obey. Morning came with no mercy and brought with it a terrible ache. He'd roll onto his side and stare at the empty spot beside him. He'd reach his hand out and brush his fingers softly against the bare, cold pillow beside his own. His bed was as cold and as empty as it had been the night before. Even as Jacob lay awake, squinting as the sun poured over his face, he knew that the place beside him had been empty for so long that he was slowly starting to forget what the other felt like against his body.

Sometimes Jacob sat outside late at night, when the air was cold and the city lights of Forks behind him were bright. Often he sat and wondered how it came to this; wondered if things could have been different, knows they should have been. Often he would wonder if their love could have lasted longer than it ever did. He realized how silly it was to care about a blood sucker; but, his mind couldn't grasp the simple concept.

It had always been the two of them, ever since the breaking dawn. They were trained in the art of erasing their footsteps; careful not to get caught by anyone. Neither had expected anything, or anyone, could tear them apart. They were fire and ice and the melting point had finally come.

Her name was Bella Swan and she was as graceful as a troll. She had chocolate brown eyes you could get lost in and long wavy brown hair. The small rift that had begun to form between the vampire and werewolf increasingly grew until the gap grew too big to jump over.

'_A werewolf and a vampire,'_ Edward would say, _'that's like putting peanut butter on a pickle. It just doesn't work.' _At first Edward tried too hard to deny the obvious attraction he'd felt for the girl, and some days he succeeded. But every time she'd come around, he'd take one look at Bella, her lips full, her skin tantalizing, and her blood fresh and young.

Eventually Edward stopped coming around, and Jacob stopped waiting. But the vow he made to him still burned deep within him; imprinted in his soul forever. He doubted the vampire could say the same, knowing he didn't even have a soul to be imprinted in the first place. And yet, he always promised there would be no other like him. And as he said it, he meant it. Where would he find another leech just as enticing? No where in La Push, let alone Forks.

It was impossible to ignore the way his heart clenched at the scent of him whenever he made his way into Forks. It was bitter sweet, his scent, and his heart yearned to be near him, to feel his love. To feel his cold hands roam his body, touching every curve and every slight scar. It had been over a month since he'd smelt that tangy scent, since he'd been into Forks. He couldn't even stand to be near the girl known as Bella. She smelt like him and it infuriated him; it burned his nostrils, making him sick and dizzy. It was _his_ smell.

And now he found himself standing before him, the smell burning his nose as the wind carried the scent. His knees were weak and it terrified him how afraid he was.

"Jacob?"

He wanted to run away and hide, to phase and disappear, but most of all, Jacob Black wanted to know why. Why had they let something so perfect, so unexpected, fall to shambles.

"Jacob?" He tried again when he received no answer. The boy stepped closer to him and the smell filled his lungs. It took everything Jacob had to restrain himself. In a moment the odd scent was gone, carried away with the wind and he relaxed again.

Every now and then Jacob would dream about a time like this. When the gap between the two gave them just enough room to reach across and grab onto each other. In this dream Jacob would fall into Edward's arms and they would live happily ever after. But dreams have a way of falling apart just before you wake up.

It was impossible to hide anything from Edward and the look on his face said it all. The dream that Jacob had been having for so long was never going to become a reality. Their time together was long lasting, but one clumsy girl had come to Forks and shattered it all. The look in Edward's topaz eyes said it all.

Maybe it was sometime in high school or maybe sometime else; Jacob didn't remember, but it was the first time he didn't follow Edward, didn't follow the loud footsteps echoing in the lonely halls.

It was the last time he ever saw the vampire; the last time he ever dared venture back into Forks, in case the intoxicating smell was there, waiting for him, waiting to swallow him up once more.


End file.
